


Selfies from Flynn

by Fangirlishness



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/pseuds/Fangirlishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy short prompted by this post:</p><p>"Ezekiel taught Flynn how to use the front-facing camera, so he now sends Baird selfies every hour when he goes on missions without her just so she knows he’s alive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies from Flynn

“Ding,” said Eve’s phone.

A new message - from Flynn? Her heartbeat picked up, which was ridiculous and unnecessary. She breathed in deeply, which was completely unhelpful. A look around confirmed that she was alone in the Annex and everything was quiet. She didn’t know why that should even matter, because all Flynn ever sent her were short, innocuous texts and equally innocuous selfies. It wouldn’t matter if anyone saw them, or saw her reaction to them, but… she just felt it was private.

She checked the new message, and yes, there he was, looking directly at her. Her heart skipped another beat. He was smiling at the camera. He was in the open, the sun casting his face into sharp relief, countering the blurry selfie quality. He looked unconcerned, which, admittedly, he also did in dangerous situations. But it was clear that he hadn’t been in danger this time. His dark red neckerchief was still tied properly and the top of his shirt was buttoned. There was blue sky in the background, and his hair looked no more tousled than it had this morning.

The text with the message said “Found it!”

A smile spread across her face. She looked at his face again and felt as if he was with her right now, looking back at her, his smile crinkling his eyes. She touched her finger lightly to the dimple on his cheek and let it glide down to where she could see his bead necklace peeking out behind his neckerchief. Her smile widened into a grin. It was a weird feeling, her heart not knowing whether to calm down or speed up. The knot in her stomach that seemed to get worse the longer Flynn was out alone resolved into warmth.

He’d be home soon.


End file.
